1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved visor structure for hats and sun visors and, more particularly to a visor structure that is partially cut at predetermined intervals for maintaining its curved shape. When a hat or sun visor with a visor of this structure is turned inside out the visor maintains its curved shape allowing a hat or sun visor to be fully reversed to provide an effect of two caps or sun visors in one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, when engaging in outdoor activities such as mountain climbing, traveling, or attending sporting events, headwear, such as baseball style caps, hats and sun visors are worn to protect the wearer""s eyes and face from the exposure to direct sunlight. However, many persons find it desirable to own and wear headwear that is not only capable of providing protection from the sun, but headwear that is also varies in appearance, color, texture and design. Accordingly, a variety of headwear, easily changeable in design, color, texture and shape has been provided.
An example of such headwear includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,043 to Coleman. The patent discloses a single hat structure with interchangeable patches that can be selectively attached to carry a variety of different logos. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,277 to Sherman discloses a reversible cap comprising two crown members that can be interchangeably reversed to display two different colors, team logos, indicia, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,077 to Phillips discloses a reversible sun visor comprising a bill portion formed of stretchable fabric and polymeric material that allows a sun visor to be used inside out.
However, the aforementioned reversible cap, hat and sun visor assemblies have shortcomings in that, to provide a reversible hat assembly that is easily reversed, materials of a soft and flexible nature have to be used. This limits the use of materials of a hard or rigid nature.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved reversible hat or sun visor structure that overcomes the limitations of the prior art in which a soft and flexible visor material has to be used to allow reversal. By cutting a visor material at predetermined intervals and allowing the visor to maintain its curved shape, a general hat or sun visor with a cut visor attaches easily and maintains its natural curve shape, regardless of the visor material employed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hat or sun visor structure that employs a different colored or textured fabric on the inner and outer portions respectively of a hat or sun visor, and a different logo or emblem respectively attached to the inner and outer portions of the main body of a hat or sun visor to allow a single hat or visor structure to display effectively two different hats or sun visors in one by simply reversing the hat or sun visor structure.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention provides a reversible sun visor. The sun visor includes a loop-shaped main body comprised of an outer fabric material, an inner fabric material, an upper periphery and a lower periphery. A thin and narrow fabric is stitched along the upper periphery of the main body to cover the unsightly tucks made by the fabric portions joined together. A cut visor is attached to the lower periphery of the main body. The cut visor includes a visor material having a fixed size and thickness for defining the cut visor. The visor material has inner and outer portions and is partially cut at predetermined intervals to leave an uncut portion to retain the visor material in one piece. The inner and outer portions of the visor material are covered with fabric pieces of same size and are stitched with a thin and narrow fabric along an outer periphery of the visor material. A size adjustable portion adjusts the size of the loop of the reversible sun visor and is a part of the loop-shaped main body.
In another aspect, the invention includes a reversible hat. The hat includes a main body comprised of a crown consisting of an outer fabric material and an inner fabric material. Each of the outer fabric material and the inner fabric material respectively consists of a plurality of fabric panels. The main body has a lower periphery. A cut visor is attached to the lower periphery of the main body. The cut visor includes a visor material having a fixed size and thickness for defining the cut visor. The visor material has inner and outer portions and is partially cut at predetermined intervals to leave an uncut portion to retain said visor material in one piece. The inner and outer portions of the visor material are covered with fabric pieces of same size and are stitched with a thin and narrow fabric along an outer periphery of the visor material. A size adjustable portion adjusts the size of the reversible hat and is attached to a predetermined portion of the main body.